Ninja Monogatari
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: AU. For the past 800 years, the Ninja protected Norrisville within the shadows. However because of certain circumstances, said warrior now walks amongst the student body of a certain high school. Not that anybody needs to know that…


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or its characters.

**Author Note:** Greetings, everyone! This is my first ever RC: 9GN fanfiction, so please regard me kindly and I hope you will enjoy it! Before we start, I would like to give my thanks and appreciation to Sorenalice, my beta for this story. Thank you Sorenalice!

For now, this is going to be an AU one-shot fanfic that would serve as a Pilot chapter. Hopefully if it's well received, I would like to turn it into a multi-chapter story one day.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think!

* * *

**Ninja Monogatari**

By

Mayonaka no Sasayaki

* * *

_800 years ago in the ancient capital of Japan, _

_war broke out between two powers. _

_One was led by a clan created to protect the country _

_while a man - a monster really- corrupted by greed and power, led the other._

Rainy days in the city of Norrisville could mean a great number of things; one of them in particular is that in one certain high school it always tends to rain more heavily than the rest of the city.

_Once, the man had been a trusted advisor and magician of the imperial court. _

_However that soon changed, as his ambitions grew more and more malicious. _

_Later on, strings of abductions and murders occurred within the ancient capital _

_causing a relentless panic and chaos within the city._

That high school is known as Norrisville High, a white modern public high school that was founded in 1960's by a young woman named Isabella Levay, which soon became one of the leading high schools within the city and like any typical high school, its filled with all sorts of individuals within both the students and faculties.

_Many lives were lost within what history named as the Forsaken War. _

_The man responsible; who dubbed himself as The Sorcerer, fled Japan in hopes to escape justice. _

_However, the Norisu Clan who were the protectors of the Imperial Court gave chase, _

_relentlessly following the trail of chaos and carnage that in the end led them to a country _

_that will later on would be known as the United States of America in a few centuries time._

Two teenage boys in particular were currently making their way towards their English class like any other school day. One was a ginger haired big boned boy with brown eyes that was talking animatedly about the latest game that was recently on the market while the other, a slim and lithe boy with dark purple almost black hair and dark blue eyes listened eagerly about said game with a lopsided grin on his face.

_In the end, the Norisu Clan managed to surround the Sorcerer _

_and a battle ensued between them. _

_However in the process of their pursuit of the Sorcerer, _

_more and more of the Norisu Clan perished leaving only a scarce few behind._

"I'm telling you, Cunningham, Grave Puncher 7 is the brucest cheese ever!" said the ginger haired boy, a freshman by the name of Howard Weinerman.

"I know! It's like all the best parts of all the old ones roll into one whole bruce game of the century!" said Cunningham, his grin widening at the prospect of the new game.

Before either of them could continue their conversation, Cunningham stopped mid-step in his walk with a particular look on his face. Howard, noticing the look rolled his eyes before he waved his hand at the other teen.

"Go on, just don't forget to leave a shadow, would ya?"

Shaking out of his trance, the dark haired teen threw an indignant look at his friend before he quietly replied so as to not attract attention.

"Howard, I've been doing this for 800 years now, I'm not an amateur y'know," scoffed Cunningham.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later at class, bro," said Howard before he continued his way to class.

_However, no matter how hard they tried, _

_t__he Sorcerer's corruption was too strong_

_leaving them to seal the Sorcerer underground as their only option at the time._

_With the Sorcerer imprisoned, the Norisu stood guard of his prison _

_so as to make sure the murderous monster would not escape._

Now left alone, the dark haired teen glanced quickly at his surroundings before ducking under the nearest stairwell. With the shadows hiding him from prying eyes, Cunningham then closed his eyes to allow himself to concentrate. If anyone were to look closely at the moment, they would have been able to see the teenager's shadows twisting and curling beneath his feet before they expanded then took shape into an exact copy of himself, all in just under a second. With a nod of his head, the replica got out of they're hiding place to make its way to class as to not arouse any suspicion. With his alibi now in place, Cunningham felt his lips pulled back into a predatory smirk.

"Its ninja O'clock," whispered Cunningham before two majestic pitch black wings emerged behind his back that soon divided itself into several long strands of cloth that proceeded to cover the dark haired teen in a black and red ninja suit.

_From then on, in the past 800 years,_

_the land over the Sorcerer's prison was protected by the Ninja._

_A warrior of shadow and obscurity, _

_to keep the Sorcerer and the forces and entities of evil at bay._

Quickly so as to not waste anymore time; the dark figure melted into the shadows, leaving not a single trace of his presence before immediately re-emerging himself at the north side of the school, with a long Japanese sword now held securely in his hand.

Feeling the malicious presence surrounding the area, the ninja glanced at the rain filled sky above him.

_Well, with that piece of history out of the way, _

_let me properly introduce myself._

"Looks like its cloudy with a chance of-"

Striking at the on coming monsters with a flick of his sword, the teen felt his smirk widening underneath his mask at what he sees in front of him. Surrounding the dark figure were swarms of monsters and demons in all shapes and sizes, all growling and hissing at him. Typical.

"-vermins," finished the teen.

_I am Randy Cunningham,_

With a soft grunt, Cunningham threw himself into the fray. All the while letting the sounds of dying screams and the rain filled his ears.

_And I am the Ninja._


End file.
